


Course Consideration

by TtotheCofA



Series: Tales from Tempo [7]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Gawain Kingsmen - Freeform, I wrote this for me and I feel no shame, OC-heavy, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TtotheCofA/pseuds/TtotheCofA
Summary: Who says your education has to stop after you die?





	Course Consideration

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely self-indulgent piece from the Tumblr blog, exploring a long-overdue family moment between Gawain and Arthur.

“You really think I could do this?”

Arthur leaned against the edge of the open engine in front of him, and wiped the sweat off his brow with his good arm before turning to look at his brother. Gawain was sitting cross-legged on one of the workbenches, in the spaces between the tools and paperwork. He was staring intensely at the screen of the old Bell laptop Lance had picked up from the pawn shop in town, which was balanced carefully across his knees.

“Of course I do.” Arthur grabbed an old rag from his back pocket, and wiped the grease from his hands.“You’ve already got your high school diploma, and you’re definitely old enough.”

“But you also need transcripts,” Gawain worried his projected lip, still staring at the screen. The admissions page of a local university was reflected on his sunglasses. “And prerequisite courses, and all the stuff for financial aid, and-”

“Whoa, whoa! Slow down there, Captain Anxiety.” Arthur cut in. “There are places where you can take courses one at a time and pay for them as you go, and you don’t _have_ to get financial aid.” Reaching up, the blond unlatched the rod holding up the hood of the car, and laid it down before letting the hood fall and latch. Shuffling some of the papers off the workbench, Arthur hopped up beside his brother, and stretched his prosthetic arm across Gawain’s shoulders.

“Plus, you know Lance and I would be more than happy to help…” Arthur prodded his brother’s cheek with one metal finger. Gawain cast a half-hearted, sidelong glared in Arthur’s direction. “The patents for this old thing alone would probably be _more_ than enough for _any_ courses you wanted to take.”

“What courses would I even take?” Gawain nudged Arthur’s hand away from his face, but didn’t shrug off the arm around his shoulders. “I’m…. _dead_. If I _did_ go back, what would I even _do_? I can’t exactly go back out in the world and make a name for myself.”

“Then don’t.” Arthur snorted, as if the answer were obvious. “Just because your dead doesn’t mean you have to haunt the garage for the rest of eternity. Go back out in the world and learn something you want to learn.” Leaning over his brother, Arthur started to flip through the website’s pages. “Let’s see…you could take a mathematics class…you’re a whiz at math, right? Computer science would probably be good for you, too, and ‘Introduction to Astrophysics’ sounds right up your alley.”

“….? The local place offers astrophysics?” Gawain sat up a bit, and leaned in closer to the screen. Arthur grinned triumphantly, and moved his hand to let Gawain take over the scrolling. He knew his brother wouldn’t have been able to resist the lure of an astronomy degree…


End file.
